Amores de Provincia
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: La felicidad es fugaz... los momentos agradables pocos. Hay que aprovechar al máximo cada instante, puede que después ya no haya otra oportunidad. Songfict. Cap. Único.


Este fict está dedicado con mucha estima a Ady-chan (autora de _Una hechicera diferente)_, para que me vuelva a disculpar por aún no publicar el fict que le he prometido. Y también a todos los maravillosos integrantes de _La Pareja del Fénix, _como regalo navideño. Ja, ja, ja... funcionó _Accio inspiración_, ahora me queda esperar que ustedes invoquen el _Acciomegustóelfict_ (Sip, ya salí con unas incoherencias grandes!!)

Ah, antes que lo olvide, la canción para este fict pertenece a Félix Valentino, y si mal no recuerdo era la música de ambientación de una novela que la verdad nunca vi, pero cuando escuchaba los comerciales me quedaba abobada. No hace mucho conseguí un cd con éxitos de novelas antiguas y justo la encontré.

* * *

**Amores de Provincia**

* * *

****

**_Caminar por una larga avenida_**

****

_**Miércoles, 24 de diciembre de 1997**_

Las estrellas parpadeaban sin cesar en el cielo. La brisa que recorría era suave y helada. Todo en conjunto parecía cantar suave y armoniosamente, para ambientar un perfecto cuadro romántico.

Harry se arrimó a un poste que en esos instantes estaba más helado que un hielo. Y la verdad no le importó. Sólo podía concentrarse en las hermosas facciones de su acompañante, quien se quitaba constantemente los mechones castaños y ondulados que el viento le ponía en la cara.

El joven le hubiese querido decir que estaba de acuerdo con el viento. Se ve espectacular con unos cabellos sobre su suave mejilla. Quién fuera aquellos rizos para sentir tan bendita cercanía.

- ¿Qué es gracioso? - preguntó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo al ver la sonrisa enmarcada en el rostro de Harry.

- ¿Gracioso? - repitió Harry imitando el gesto de ella al analizar la palabra - No, Hermione, gracioso no. ¡Espléndido! -

Hermione sintió que una corriente le recorrió la médula y ella estaba segura que no era sólo por el frío.

Los orbes castaños se concentraron en el ambiente que los rodeaba: caminos que parecían no tener fin, recibiendo sólo la luz que emanaba la luna y las estrellas, esa helada brisa que parecía haberse encariñado con ella porque simplemente no la soltaba, casas alrededor de ellos, todas con las puertas y ventanas cerradas.

Estaban solos, completamente solos.

Hermione sintió un agradable golpeteo en la boca del estómago, luego reanudó su caminar por la inmensa ruta que tenían por delante. Harry dejó de imaginar que el poste era ella y al instante la siguió sin reparo alguno.

Caminaron lentamente y al poco cruzaron bajo otro de los tantos árboles que existían en la zona, los cuales Hermione no reparó de qué tipo serían. Ella estaba concentrada en cosas mejores.

- ¿Tienes frío? - indagó Harry mientras su brazo estaba cerca de su espalda, que en esos instantes parecía haber cobrado vida propia y analizaba si se posaba en ella o no.

Hermione detuvo sus pasos. El brazo de Harry chocó con la espalda de ella.

- Un poco - dijo la joven ligeramente dudosa - ¿Vas a hacer aparecer un sitio en donde podamos tomar cerveza de mantequilla? -

Harry analizó unos instantes la situación.

- Creo que para eso tendríamos que salir nuevamente de la _Sala de los Menesteres - _comentó mientras su brazo se cerraba alrededor de la delgada cintura y la atraía hacia él - Y la verdad no quiero hacerlo. Te dije que estaríamos plena y totalmente solos -

Hermione rió entre lo fascinada que se sentía al estar entre sus brazos y lo nerviosa por sentir su rostro cada vez más cerca que el de ella. Por impulso deslizó sus frías manos con guantes alrededor de los brazos de Harry, descendiendo lentamente. Y llegó hasta las varoniles manos también con guantes.

- ¿Y vas a dejar que siga congelándome? - preguntó Hermione mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior.

Harry la aprisionó más con un brazo mientras que con la mano libre comenzó a quitarse el guante negro que él portaba en su mano derecha. La brisa se aprisionó de inmediato de su mano que ahora desnudaban la de Hermione.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron. El pulgar de Harry recorría lentamente la suave piel de Hermione.

****

**_Sentir tu mano sobre la mía_**

****

- ¿Me crees capaz? - murmuró Harry depositando un leve beso en la comisura del labio de Hermione, dejándola con ganas de él, probando ligeramente el sabor de ella.

Hermione se encogió de hombros al instante en que recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de Harry. La brisa adquirió más fuerza que incluso sacudió sus pantalones y sus abrigos. Pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle. Lo único que valía la pena en el mundo eran esos benditos instantes que compartían, momentos que jamás volverán, así tengan en sus manos un _giratiempo._

Los cabellos azabaches de Harry bailaban feliz con el viento. No importaba la posición en la que quedaran luego de la danza, después de todo nunca han estado ordenados. La brisa helada también tomaba como pareja de baile al largo y ondulado cabello de Hermione.

El espectáculo de verlos abrazados, dejando transcurrir el tiempo, perdiéndose en el calor del otro, simplemente era sublime.

Harry bajó ligeramente la cabeza para admirar la tranquilidad que marcaba el rostro de Hermione.

De su Hermione.

__

**_Observar cómo te roza el viento  
enredado en tus hermosos cabellos_**

__

- ¡Por Merlín! - exclamó Harry exaltado en una suave voz - Eres tan hermosa... tu forma de mirar, tu forma de ser -

Hermione sonrió al sentir las palabras haciendo eco en su mente, mientras se marcaban en lo más profundo de su ser, para quedarse ahí por siempre. Las mejillas de ella comenzaron a entibiarse y bañarse de un leve tono rosa que seguramente combinaban encantadoramente con el abrigo que ella portaba.

- ¿Será que tú provocas esto? - preguntó Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior, sintiendo cómo le temblaba cada célula de su cuerpo al percibir los latidos del corazón de Harry en aumento.

Harry deslizó una mano, la que aún tenía con el guante, debajo de la barbilla de Hermione, para levantarle levemente el rostro.

De todo lo que sus pupilas verdes había captado, jamás encontró algo tan precioso como verse reflejado en los ojos castaños de Hermione, aquellos orbes cobrizos que también mostraban paz, tranquilidad y amor.

Eran el refugio que él necesitaba (Sin duda mejor que _La Sala de los Menesteres_) para adentrarse en su propio universo, y lentamente sanar sus heridas del alma.

Harry sabía que estaba al borde de un intenso encuentro. Él estaba plena y totalmente consciente que esos instantes que Hermione protagonizaba serían los mejores de toda su existencia. Y también sabía que posiblemente esa sea la última que pueda demostrarle lo feliz que ella lo hizo en esos benditos meses.

¡Que sea lo que tenga que pasar! Pero él no se iba a resignar a un mañana desastroso. Harry está seguro, tanto como por su amor por ella, que hará lo posible e imposible para formarse un futuro con Hermione.

****

**_Vivir con la esperanza de vernos_**

****

Harry deslizó un frío dedo por el contorno de los labios de Hermione. Le encantaba sentir cómo ella se erizaba al contacto helado aunque lamentaba que el cuero no le permitiera sentir la suavidad de su piel.

Y el tiempo se detuvo en el preciso instante en que él le transmitió calidez a Hermione con el simple encuentro de sus labios.

Fue un roce leve, fugaz e intenso al mismo tiempo. Inolvidable y lleno de ilusiones. Beso que ya se sumaba a la larga lista de los que se habían brindado, aunque este fue clasificado en la sección de _'momentos de tranquilidad'_

Harry posó su frente en la de Hermione, creyendo por breves instantes que había muerto y ahora estaba en el paraíso.

****

_**Sentir que no es un soplo la vida**_

****

Hermione cerró los ojos al instante en que sentía que el rostro de Harry descendía lentamente sobre el de ella. La brisa los abrazaba pero no lograba congelar a sus corazones enamorados y fusionados en aquel beso.

Instantes después siguieron caminando a lo largo de la avenida, sin importarles hacia dónde se dirigían o si tenía fin. Los brazos de Harry no se volvieron a separar de su cuerpo desde el primer beso fugaz de esos instantes, y Hermione parecía encantada de ir aferrada a su pecho.

El amor se sentía en cada paso sincronizado que daban, en cada respiración simultánea, en cada segundo de tranquilidad que compartían.

Hermione sabía bien que debía aprovechar al máximo esos instantes a solas con Harry. No es que despreciara la compañía de Ron (Bueno, él no debe extrañarlos, no desde que anda con Luna) pero ella también quería sus momentos con Harry, mucho más ahora que la batalla final puede estallar en cualquier momento.

Ella confiaba ciegamente en que Harry triunfará. Él se ha escapado y/o librado en muchas ocasiones de las garras de la muerte (para fortuna de Hermione, ella no concibe un mundo sin su Harry) el mundo mágico dejaría de serlo por el simple hecho de que él no estuviera.

****

_**Vivir si vives tú,  
Morir si mueres tú**_

****

Cómo le quería!

Hermione detuvo abruptamente su caminar, Harry también se quedó con tosquedad. Por unos instantes él se perturbó de lo sucedido. Inconscientemente imaginaba que Hermione le diría que el frío era insoportable y que quería volver a la calidez de la _Sala Común._

Por nada del mundo esperaba a que ella abrazara su cuello, le bajara un poco la cabeza y le besara con una mezcla de desesperación y ansias. Y el que no se lo esperaba no implica que le desagradara, todo lo contrario. Podía pasarse horas enteras entrelazando sus labios con los de ella, buscando hasta el mínimo sitio en donde tuviera cosquillas, comprobando una y otra vez que su dulzura y suavidad es infinita.

****

**_Darte el amor que siento!_**

****

No era la primera vez que se escapaban a la _Sala de los Menesteres_ cuando querían aislarse de la vida estudiantil. Ellos necesitaban un espacio diferente a la sala, aulas o corredores del colegio de magia y hechicería.

Tampoco era que ambos se creían superiores al resto del alumnado mágico y por eso se apartaban de ellos. Pero mentirían al afirmar que ellos tienen la misma madurez psicológica que sus compañeros, que tienen los mismos intereses y propósitos para la vida.

Lo único que querían Harry y Hermione era un futuro juntos. De más daba que él fuera jugador de Quidditch (buscador, golpeador) o Auror del Ministerio. No importaba si incluso le entraba el arrebato de enseñar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts. Sólo quería tener la certeza de que tenía futuro.

Y sabía que contaba con Hermione en ese anhelado sueño. Ella le seguiría hasta el mismo infierno. Igual, con el simple hecho de que están juntos volverían al sitio en el mismo Edén. Hermione también sentía que daba lo mismo si entraba a trabajar como empleada del departamento de Misterios, o formaba sus propios grupos de defensa de todos los seres vivos (así se le venga el mundo encima) Sea lo que sea nunca se sentiría completa si Harry no estuviese a su lado.

Dependen tanto del otro y no tienen reemplazo.

****

**_Amores de provincia... los que nunca se olvidan  
Los que siempre recuerdas y a cada instante_**

****

Nadie podría suplantar la comprensión mutua, el apoyo constante y las largas pláticas sobre diversos temas de la vida (estudios, actitudes de las personas, problemas, amenazas, ataques)

Y a pesar de que tienen sus diferencias de personalidades (Hermione sigue adorando ir a la biblioteca y Harry prefiere una tarde despejada para volar en escoba) siempre buscan un equilibrio para ceder y complacer. El egoísmo no cabe entre los dos.

Desde siempre fue así, desde que Hermione le mostró su apoyo incondicional, su confianza plena; desde que Harry aceptó que no quiere decepcionarla, que se sentía incapaz de herirla intencionalmente.

****

**_No puedes olvidarlo porque forman parte de tu ayer_**

****

_**Domingo 31 de mayo de 1998**_

- ¡Petrificus totalus! -

Harry sentía como si en esos precisos instantes un metal ardiendo, en forma de cicatriz, estaba siendo clavado en su frente.

- Vamos - Harry le indicó a Ron quien asintió al instante. Con sumo cuidado el pelirrojo se acomodó a la inconsciente Luna en su espalda y cruzó las estatuas que se abrieron paso.

- No te detengas - le ordenó Harry pasando el dorso de su mano herida por la frente.

- ¿No vienes? - preguntó Ron mirando a Harry. La respuesta el pelirrojo la sabía sin duda alguna, pero necesitaba hacerla. Posiblemente eran las últimas palabras que intercambiaba con él.

- No - dijo Harry con firmeza - Debo ir por Hermione. - Harry verificó por unos instantes el _Mapa del Merodeador_ antes de seguir hablando - Está cerca del tapiz de _Barnabás, El Chiflado _-

Ron sonrió brevemente. Sus dos mejores amigos parecía que le habían hallado mucha utilidad a aquella sala mágica.

- ¿Es la única que queda del Colegio? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

Harry echó otra breve mirada al mapa.

- De estudiantes sí. Snape está con Dumbledore... y con Dolohov -

Harry sentía más repugnancia por ese infeliz que por el mismo Voldemort. Muchas veces se había jurado, en sus pensamientos, hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a Hermione hace dos años atrás, cuando estaban en el Ministerio de Magia. Y justamente Hermione le insistía constantemente en no hacerlo (Hermione leía con claridad sus intenciones, para ella, Harry era un libro abierto)

- Los demás profesores están enfrentándose contra los mortífagos... Umm.. parece que el cretino de Crabbe ha caído en la plantación de lazo del diablo. ¡Pobre imbécil! - Harry volvió a deslizar su mano por la cicatriz ardiente - Debo irme -

Ron asintió tratando de imaginar que pronto se encontrarían.

- ¡¡Demonios!! - masculló el pelirrojo - Jamás pensaré que todo acabaría de esta forma -

- ¿En especial por lo de tu hermana? - preguntó Harry.

- Más le vale a ese cretino de Malfoy no hacerle daño, porque juro que lo mato, y luego invoco su espíritu para seguir torturándolo - Harry negó levemente con la cabeza, luego le dio un fuerte apretón de manos a su amigo.

- Sal con vida de aquí, Harry. ¡¡Y pobre de ti sino me buscas!! -

El otro no le contestó nada. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y con un movimiento de varita hizo que las estatuas se cerraran dejando a resguardo a su mejor amigo.

Harry corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho en toda su existencia. Con la ayuda del _Mapa del Merodeador_ esquivó a todos los mortífagos y llegó a Hermione en cuestión de minutos.

La joven le esperaba ansiosamente. Harry por un lado se sentía enfadado con ella por no haberse ido con los demás estudiantes cuando Dumbledore dio la orden de evacuar el colegio. Por otro lado agradecía al cielo y al mismo tiempo le suplicaba la oportunidad de sacarla con vida.

****

**_Pero llega el día menos deseado  
Y te alejas de ese ser tan amado_**

****

Hermione se aferró con fuerzas al cuerpo de Harry, olvidándose de sus propias heridas y golpes. Harry también ignoró sus malestares físicos y se dejó llevar por la calidez que le llegaba al alma al sentirla entre sus brazos.

Harry miró brevemente al tapiz. Por mucho que le doliera ahora no tenía ni un segundo para perder. Por ello se deshizo del abrazo de Hermione y caminó frente a _Barnabás_ quien, a pesar de las batallas que se daban en todos los pasillos, insistía en enseñarle ballet a los siempre agitados trols .

Y al pasar por tercera vez frente al tapiz, apareció una estatua de una mujer con alas, de brazos cruzados sobre sí misma y los ojos profundamente cerrados. Una espada estaba a cada lado de ella, fácilmente alcanzable en un momento de defensa.

Llegó el momento de la despedida.

****

**_No encuentras esas palabras finales_**_**  
Y te encierras en un mundo de vacío**_

****

Hermione supo el por qué esa estatua ahí. También supo que Harry seguiría en el castillo, para terminar lo que había comenzado hace ya 16 años y siete meses atrás, cuando él apenas tenía 1 año de vida.

Era el momento que jamás hubiera deseado que llegara, al mismo tiempo puede ser la pauta para una nueva vida sin el pensamiento de que el infeliz de Voldemort intente matarlo.

Harry y Hermione sabían que aquel era el momento menos indicado, pero no pudieron evitarlo. Él la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo antes de obligarla a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y adueñarse de sus labios.

Quizá por última vez.

La diferencia en esta ocasión a las anteriores veces en que se han besado era que ahora estaban fuera de la _Sala de los Menesteres._ Y también que en unos instantes después sólo ella entrará en la misma.

Harry pensó, con todas sus fuerzas, que la sala se transformara en un pasadizo secreto que sacará a Hermione de Hogwarts y la pondrá a salvo.

****

_**Verás que tu alma se hace pedazos,  
Traerás aquellos bellos momentos.**_

****

Harry sentía que el ardor de su cicatriz crecía con intensidad, como nunca antes había ocurrido. Con un gemido callado se apartó de Hermione y la empujó hacia la estatua de la mujer, quien abrió los ojos y al ver que Harry quería poner a Hermione a salvo, se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a la castaña.

Ella miró por última vez sus ojos verdes, quiso transmitir tanto en aquel encuentro de miradas. Cerró los ojos y deseó enormemente volver a ver aquella mirada intensa, no importaba cuánto tuviera que esperar para que sucediera. Hermione cruzó el hueco que le había abierto la estatua.

Deseó tener cuanto antes noticias de él.

****

_**Vivir si vives tú  
Morir si mueres tú**_

****

Cuando Voldemort finalmente llegó frente a Harry, la estatua de la mujer con alas ya había desaparecido.

Los ojos rojizos del Tenebroso miraron con deleite el lugar. Pocos estudiantes de Hogwarts tenían conocimiento del encanto de la zona, y Tom pertenecía a ese privilegiado grupo.

Harry vio cómo el infeliz caminaba de un lado hacia otro, como si lo acorralara cual león encerrando a su fiera. Pero entre Harry y Voldemort sólo uno tenía la esencia de un león en las venas.

Harry miró a la estatua que apareció frente al tapiz. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver a ese caballero con una espada en la mano y un escudo de una serpiente en la otra.

--------------------------------------------

_**Miércoles 31 de mayo del 2000**_

Cualquiera diría que todo era pura fantasía, una loca historia para hacer más interesante el colegio. Sino fuera por las cicatrices en algunos profesores, sino fuera que aún existía algunas generaciones de estudiantes que escaparon de Hogwarts hace dos años atrás.

Sino fuera porque ella había estudiado en el colegio y vivió en carne propia el pánico y terror.

****

**_Amores de provincia... los que nunca se olvidan  
Los que siempre recuerdas y a cada instante_**

****

Hermione caminó deslizando sus manos por las paredes de aquel pasillo.

Años atrás recorrió ese sitio, primero para recibir clases particulares de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, luego porque ahí concretaba las citas con su maestro.

Su joven profesor, que apenas era un mes y medio mayor que ella.

Harry no sólo le enseñó a defenderse de los ataques de mortífagos, también le mostró el significado del valor, le hizo descubrir lo que es la lealtad, le demostró la fuerza del amor. La joven sonrió débilmente mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Y le enseñó a besar.

****

**_No puedes olvidarlos porque forman parte de tu ayer_**

****

Con delicadeza caminó frente al tapiz del alocado hombre, que aún seguía persistente en enseñar la complicada danza a los toscos trols.

Al girar sobre sí misma para dar un segundo recorrido no pudo evitar sentir que el corazón se le oprimía. Las lágrimas le picaban con intensidad los ojos, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse derrotar y echarse a llorar en el pasillo.

No iba a llorar.

No antes de tiempo.

**_Amores de provincia... los que nunca se olvidan  
Los que siempre recuerdas y a cada instante_**

****

Dos años sin saber de Harry. Dos años y aún seguía ignorante del destino de su amado. Ella hubiese dado todos sus conocimientos, todo lo que aprendió, con tal de tener la respuesta a ese enigma.

Vencedor o vencido parece que nadie lo sabrá. Ni existía rastros de Voldemort para confirmar las sospechas de Hermione.

Harry quedó como leyenda, y como toda leyenda, sólo se podrán hacer suposiciones.

Hermione giró sobre sí misma por una tercera vez, sus pasos eran lentos pero decididos. Ella estaba consciente de que regresar a aquellas calles sin fin no traerían de regreso a Harry, por más que anhelara que Harry estuviera allí, con su chamarra negra y su sonrisa radiante.

Pero no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, y su cerebro ya estaba cansada de tratar de recordar minuciosamente el sitio en donde pasaron su último día sin preocupaciones ni miedos.

****

**_No puedes olvidarlos porque forman parte de tu ayer_**

****

Hermione volteó para encontrarse con una delicada puerta negra. Ella se colocó de inmediato los guantes para aguardar el frío que le esperaba adentro. Aunque nada se compararía al gélido de su alma.

Ella caminó con lentitud por la larga acera. Las casas seguían inundando el sitio, y todas continuaban con las ventanas y puertas cerradas, tal como lo había pensado Harry aquella ocasión.

Hermione nunca antes estuvo tan de acuerdo con la idea de él como ahora. A ella no le importaría estar en una ciudad sin ningún otro acompañante que Harry, sólo entonces se sentiría completa.

La brisa helada corría con fuerza. Hermione le sintió más intensa en esta ocasión. O será que no tenía el cuerpo de Harry brindándole calidez.

Las copas de los árboles se mecían lentamente, buscando otro compañero de baile aparte de los cabellos ondulados y castaños. Sin duda alguna faltaban los azabaches y rebeldes.

****

**_Si regresas algún día a la misma calle_**

****

Hermione se arrimó a uno de los postes de la avenida, se aferró a él con fuerzas como si fuera el cuerpo de Harry.

Y las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos.

Nunca antes sintió con tanta dureza su ausencia, ni siquiera en los eternos días en que pasaba buscándolo entre sus amistades, con la esperanza de que alguien tuviera noticias de él.

También había recorrido el castillo de Hogwarts miles de veces, con el permiso de Dumbledore e ignorando el llamado de los alumnos quienes sabían que ella era de las más cercanas a Harry, buscando el mínimo rastro de Harry.

Pero era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

Hermione aprisionó con más fuerza al poste, sus sollozos hacían eco por toda la avenida. Sus lágrimas se helaban ante la brisa fría y recorrían con intensidad por sus mejillas.

Y dos brazos se aferraron a su fina cintura.

****

**_Y te encuentras al ser que tanto amaste_**

****

El corazón de Hermione se paralizó en esos instantes. Su cerebro no lograba de procesar las miles de sensaciones ya conocidas que atacaron a su cuerpo.

La manera de abrazarla, la forma en que desnudaba una de sus manos.... el modo de acariciar su piel.

No era posible que la _Sala de los Menesteres_ le muestre una proyección de Harry tan real. O simplemente había enloquecido de soledad.... o él estaba ahí, en cuerpo y alma.

Pronto sintió una mano envuelta en un guante de cuero negro deslizarse lentamente hasta su barbilla, para alzarle la cabeza.

Harry sonrió al volver a verse reflejado en esos ojos castaños ahora lleno de lágrimas.

****

**_Traerás aquellos bellos momentos_**

****

Hermione tenía muchas ganas de gritarle y reprocharle la larga y angustiante ausencia. Ella no se merecía tal sufrimiento. Sin embargo las palabras no salían de su boca. Su mente aún no terminaba de asimilar el milagro que estaba viviendo.

Harry sabía que tenía mucho que explicar, pero ya habrá tiempo para ello, lo importante ahora es realizar lo que ha estado anhelando hacer por veinticuatro largos meses.

Y cualquier signo de reproche que pudo haber cruzado se borró de la mente de Hermione cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Harry sobre los de ella.

****

**_que siempre fueron un gran amor de provincia_**

****

Harry la abrazó con fuerza mientras profundizaba más el beso. Luego le contaría todo, la batalla... el cómo Voldemort no ha muerto, pero jamás volverá porque el infeliz quedó encerrado en esa misma sala de los menesteres que ahora estaban pero en otro salón, en _una realidad paralela_ a la que nadie llegará porque nadie es tan estúpido como para querer volver a verlo o nadie es demasiado cruel y vil para imaginar una sala de terror como esa.

Después le explicará cómo lo dejó encerrado, malherido y a su suerte, cuando caminen juntos por la larga avenida. Aunque deberá advertirle que les tomará más tiempo que antes, porque aún se recuperaba de sus heridas (esa enfermera de San Mungo sí que lo tiene bien vigilado! Ahora se infartará cuando se de cuenta de que él se le ha escapado)

Por su lado Hermione, luego de que Harry le contara con lujos de detalles lo sucedido, le relatará sobre la cercaba boda entre su amigo Ron con Luna. Del grito al cielo que pegaron los Weasley (menos Ron, que ya sabía) cuando Ginny anunció que se iba a casar con Draco, de cómo le va a los gemelos con sus Sortilegios, de cómo ha estado tensa últimamente en el Ministerio porque seguían buscando a Voldemort por cielo y tierra debido a que Harry no daba signos de vida.

Por ahora, sólo querían besarse... y sentir que nunca más se separarían.

**FIN**

* * *

Y bueno, otro songfict más a mi mini-lista sobre ellos. Estoy loca, obsesionada, ansiosa por leer y/o escribir sobre ellos! Acepto imágenes, ficts, comentarios, teorías, y sobre todo reviews.

Nos vemos en el siguiente proyecto, que ni idea cuál será (la inspiración es caprichosa XP)

* * *

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger pertenecen a la escritora Joan Rowling, la causante de que pase parte de mi existencia escribiendo ficts (principalmente sobre estos dos), todo lo escrito y utilizado es hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo con el objetivo de entretener (y de unir más partidarios a la _ Pareja del Fénix _ nn)

-_ ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_ - gritó.

El hechizo golpeó a Dolohov antes de que éste pudiera neutralizarlo, y cayó hacia delante sobre su compañero, ambos rígidos como tablas e incapaces de moverse ni un milímetro.

- Hermione - dijo Harry entonces, zarandeándola, mientras el mortífago con cabeza de recién nacido se alejaba de nuevo dando tumbos -. Despierta, Hermione...

- ¿Qué le ha hecho? - preguntó Neville; salió arrastrándose de debajo de la mesa y se arrodilló al otro lado de Hermione. Al chico le chorreaba sangre por la nariz, que se hinchaba por momentos.

- No lo sé...

Neville tomó una de las muñecas de Hermione.

- Todavía tiene pulso, Harry, estoy seguro.

Harry sintió una oleada de alivio, tan intensa que al principio se mareó.

**_Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, Cap. 35 Detrás del Velo Pág. 817_**


End file.
